Destiel the angel
by quirkydj
Summary: this is about castiel and deans son
1. Chapter 1

Destiel Winchester

This about an angel named Destiel son of Cas and Dean Winchester. This is going to be a series but this is going to be about Dest's arrival and what he faced.

Chapter 1 (Destiel's point of view)

I was born in the depths of the world, where heaven met hell. When all angels fell I was created by the pieces of light that hid in the souls of humans. I had no idea what happened or why but I watched all my family burn. All my brothers and sisters… It drove me mad until I was zoned out of all the real things in the world and acted like I was on a playground where it was full of light, but even then you can't escape all the demons wanting to devour you. Then everything was put back in place and in the end all the humans found was a crazy little boy muttering to himself about a archangel that made all angels fall and brake his word. Normally he would have gone into an asylum or any other jail cell that the humans would put themselves to drive themselves even crazier than they started. God found me and my mess of a brain and mended me the best he could. He didn't think I had potential in heaven so he sent me to the two people in need of a child. Dean and Castiel Winchester. But God had a plan, a plan to screw up my life even more by locking me up in purgatory and driving me insane for 14 years so I could mold a form that was more human like. Then send me to the "destroyers" of the world. Little did I know that I was going to be one of the craziest and most loved angels in the whole world? No in fact I was thinking the complete opposite. God was very clever and made me have the same genetics as Dean and Cas so really I was theirs. Strange? Yes. Impossible? No. when I first arrived they didn't know what to do accept name me there two names combined Destiel. But over time their 30-40 year old bodies where exhausted and accepted me as their own. Later as 2 months passed I was able to converse with 14 year old individuals. This is how I met Jordan the best friend an angel could have. We dated for a while but she turned out to be a vessel for an angel so due to her dishonesty I was back in my state of loneliness. We chose to be separated for a while, 6 months while. I missed her but I moved onto my next goal invisibility. I was going to school invisibly and sitting in empty desk all year and often eavesdropped for entertainment (did you hear? Tucker cheated on Donna!) One day though I was walking home and crashed into a boy that was going to be my best friend forever. Jason Alexander Heart (he almost knocked my bowtie and tie right off my neck!) Yes that's right I wear both a tie and bow tie! It's not weird like it's not weird I wear a red trench coat that is ripped just like my jeans! He hit me so hard the duct tape almost came off my leather 8 inch converse combat boots! Even my messy hair went POOF!

I screamed "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING FROM WANTED FUGITIVES!

"Wellllll they're not fugitives but it is Sam and Billy." He was right it was those two thugs that wandered the halls waiting for nerds. Sometimes I swear I can see them stare right at me even though I'm invisible. Right before they hit Jason I made them bounce so far back that I'm pretty sure I blasted back to 3rd period.

He asked me"Who and what are you!?"

I said to him"I don't understand."

"Well it's obvious that you're not human due to how your dressed and plus you blasted them back to 5th period!"

"Actually" I said "3rd but I can't tell my time travel blast are usually not quite timed well... Any who I'm Destiel Winchester. Who are you?

"Jason. May I ask what species of alien you are?"

"Angel not alien silly bug!" I said almost falling over again. "Silly bug?"

"Yes that's now your new name." I said reluctantly.

"Dude I barely know you but ok uh I'm going to freak out now AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"as he fell over and stared muttering in italian

"I can see this is freaking you out soooo bye!"

"hey wait you can't just drop a bomb on me and leave!" i walked over to him and putt my hand on his shoulder "If you want a bomb follow me" "where?" "MY HOUSE (DUNN DUNN DUN)"

"dude whyare you making that noise?"

"because it's fun"

*cough*"crazy"*cough

"what?"

"nothing"

"okay... LEGO"

"dont ever say that"

"okay"

Next chapter : Jason


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Lester Heart

Ch.2

All my life I have been that average popular kid in school that liked to get into trouble sometimes, even punch a few bullies in the face a few times for the nerds to feel like they had a hero but follow an "angel" that I barely know to a house that is in a neighborhood that is almost separated from everywhere else was one of those things that a crazy lunatic would do! Man but this Destiel kid had some kind of aura, an aura that glowed with innocence and curiosity. There was something else too, a hint of heartbreak and loneliness like an abandoned child….. It's funny though, you see why this kid was walking from a school that no one has ever seen or heard him before!? The answer is simple. I am a crazy lunatic… God why couldn't it have been the Doctor?! So while I'm in this illusion la lalalalalalala! I am a physcopath! Wee! I followed him to this little path into the woods… wait I have been here why did I not notice before? When we found his house it was so um… special. It had knives everywhere! I even seen a guy with long hair making another to add to the collection! "Hi Uncle Sam!" Destiel had said. Then out of nowhere this guy grows from serious to happy… then looks at me" DESTIEL WHO THE H311 IS THAT!? DID YOU BRING SOMEONE FROM THE OTHER SIDE?" "puft noooooo I would never! How dare you accuse me from doing such a thing?!" just then two OTHER guys walk out of the wacky house. Get this they were holding hands! "Hi daddies!" Destiel said. The one in the trench coat said "Des! We didn't know you'd have _**company**__ 0_0 _god! Does it always have to be me!? The buff one said "hi I'm Dean. Destiel's father." "I'm … Jason" I squeaked as the three men stared at me as though I was an intruder "cough cough _Christo_ cough" dean said.


End file.
